1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scissors, and more particularly to a hair thinning scissors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a conventional thinning scissors has a first blade unit 10, a second blade unit 20, a nut 24 and a screw 14. The blade units 10 and 20 have protrusions 11, 21 and grooves 12, 22 arranged alternatively. Further, the first blade unit 10 has a first pivoting bore 13 for the nut 24 to dispose therein, and the second blade unit 20 has a second pivoting bore 23 for the screw 14 to insert therein and thread with the nut 24. Such conventional thinning scissors has fixed cutting width L, i.e. the width the protrusion 11 overlapping the protrusion 21 as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, the thinning ability of the scissors is fixed, which on the other hand means unadjustable.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.